i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Takamichi Sanzenin/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = In the name of the House of Sanzenin! Aren't you glad someone serious like me arrived? |Idolizing = The inside won't change regardless of the form it takes. |Reg1 = I'm Takamichi Sanzenin. I shall walk the path of humanity that certainly won't bring shame to the House of Sanzenin's name! |Reg2 = How can Issei eat spicy foods with ease? Are his taste buds defective? |Reg3 = There is nothing in this world that can't be bought with money. If there is then tell me. |Reg4 = Issei teases me a lot from time to time, even if I did nothing wrong to him. |Reg5 = I'm not satisfied with your speech and conduct just now. Don't forget your manners, even among close friends. |Reg6 = I'm not in a bad mood or anything. This is how I usually look. |Reg7 = If you're going to make a sandwich, then use french bread. The hardness is perfect for it. |Reg8 = My hobby is playing billiards. Do you want to play nine-ball with me sometime? |Reg9 = Issei and I were the ones who invited Futami to join us. He has a different charm than the two of us. |Reg10 = Don't think that I'm just your run-of-the-mill nouveau riche. Unlike other people, I put great efforts in what I do. |Event1= An event has started. Well, I'll go if you're going too. |Reg11= So Junta-san likes sweets? I'll ask my chef to make some next time. |Event2= Good job with the event. It was fun... thanks to you... |Morning= Morning. You look sleepy. I'm sleepy too... *yawns~* |Afternoon= |Evening= Hey, you’re still stuck here? If it’s a little while, I’ll wait for you. |Night= You've worked hard today. Make sure to rest your body. Good night. |Download = We're still preparing. Wait just a little longer. |Story = You can choose your favorite story. |Main1 = You need to choose a chapter too. |Main2 = You'll choose a story that suits my fancy, right? |Love1 = A love story... no, I'm not blushing!! |Love2 = Y-you can choose whichever that you like! |Shop = If you're looking for the shop then it's here. |Purchase = What...? A shop for the common folk, huh? |Friend = Isn't it fine to not view your friend's information? |Other = If something happens, you won't be so troubled if you come here. |Start1 = Now, it's the start of the show! |Skill1A = Nothing is impossible for me! |Skill1B = Don't forget this sensation. |Skill1C = It's not that I'm upset or anything! |Clear1 = Thanks for the hard work. You did well. |Affection1 = Not a bad reward. |Start2 = Let's answer to the audience's expectation. |Skill2A = Don't relax yet. |Skill2B = Yeah, it feels nice. |Skill2C = Hm, good performance! |Clear2 = This sort of result can be expected when I do it. |Affection2 = I get one step closer to you, huh? |Start3 = Can you follow my pace? |Skill3A = Come, one more! |Skill3B = Issei, Futami! Match with me! |Skill3C = How about this? |Clear3 = What are we gonna do about the encore? |Affection3 = It'll be troublesome if we can't do this much. |RRR2SkillA= I don't feel like losing. |RRR2SkillB= I'll end this. |RRR2SkillC= I can see everything! |Skill4A = Don't call me good-for-nothing! |Skill4B = Good, that's the spirit. |Skill4C = I'll show you the willpower of us adults! |Skill5A = The Sanzenin name isn't just for show! |Skill5B = I'll help you |Skill5C = You can still go on, right? |Skill6A = I can see you clearly. |Skill6B = Let's have a blast! |Skill6C = I'm not a good-for-nothing! |Skill7A = I'll end this with a break shot. |Skill7B = I have a place I want to protect. |Skill7C = Do you want to see us getting serious? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Takamichi Sanzenin/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Takamichi Sanzenin/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Takamichi Sanzenin/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Lines